The Koopa and the Human
by PokeNerd
Summary: The princess gets kidnapped. Wait a second, she likes Bowser's Castle? She also likes a Koopaling? Then something isn't right or is it? Looks like Mushroom Kingdom's biggest secret is revealed. LemmyxO.C. Please give feedback! I don't own anything Mario!
1. The Favor

The Favor

Many people see the Mushroom Kingdom as a happy peaceful kingdom. As for myself, I call this kingdom home. I don't live in a town per say, just our house. Yep, just our castle near Toad Town. It's actually named Princess Peaches Castle, you know after Princess Peach Toadstool. Just think of living in that huge castle with all of these people. One person stands out to me in particular, Toadette. Our friendship goes way back to us being babies. Although lately she has been hanging out with Toad more. I cannot blame her for wanting to spend time with her brother. They do not hang out to much because of him being Princess Peach's servant. I feel bad for the servants around here. Always fearing for their lives. Princess Peach is not the culprit to their fear. However a giant koopa is. He resides in the Dark Lands with his army of koopas. His name is Bowser and I despise him so much. Always kidnapping Princess Peach and tormenting the petrified Toads. Most times Princess Peach relies on two plumbers. Their names are Mario and Luigi. The heroes of the Mushroom Kingdom. I actually like their bravery and power. I am especially thankful for them saving Princess Peach. I often get to see them embark on their journey. I do not really know them to well. I do know that Princess Peach and Mario have a 'special' bond with each other, at least that is what Princess Peach says. She also has told me that Luigi and Daisy have the same bond. As my view as Daisy goes she is quite alright. I just do not understand why she is here instead of at her kingdom. After all, she is a princess.

Till next time,

Griffin

I closed the book which kept all of my most precious thoughts. Placing it on my nightstand I got off of my bed and put my pen down. I looked around my room to see a bed, nightstand, a mirror, closet, a door, and window. As I go to my window to look at the scenery a knock reaches my ears. Turning to the door I say to the person to come in. The door opens to reveal my best friend Toadette. She closes the door while looking a tad bit nervous. She looks down to her feet and gets on my bed while avoiding eye contact the whole time. This worries me because she usually barges into my room and starts a conversation. I go to my bed and sit down.

"Princess Peach wants to see you," she starts, "Mario, Luigi, Toadsworth, and Toad are there as well. They want you to do them a favor."

I nodded and stood and put out a hand. Toadette grabs my hand, gets off the bed, and smiles. I smile back as we head out to the throne room. That is where Princess Peach makes important decisions for the kingdom. I knew I did nothing wrong, but that makes me wonder why Princess Peach would want to talk to me. What is even more worrying is that Toadette is awfully nervous about this. Finally after going through hallway after hallway we arrive at the large red doors. Toadette lets go of my hand and wonders off to do her duties. I open the door to see a good old fashion throne room. Pillars leading to the throne in which Princess Peach sits. To her right the famous heroes stand while to her left her loyal companions Toadsworth and Toad stand. To my surprise all of them were smiling except for Toad who looked as nervous as Toadette did.

"Griffin as Toadette probably told you we need you to do us a favor," she says ,"as you know our annual Mushroom Festival is in a few days. Unfortunately I have a feeling Bowser will come and try to kidnap me yet again. So we have decided that you will take my place at the festival. You are the only one that can do this. You will be dressed as me, that way if he comes he will not get me. He has a room in his castle where you will most likely be. Please do this for me sis."

I look to my older sister with resentment. Even though I am a teenage princess she still treats me like I am inferior. That is right, my name is Princess Griffin Toadstool. I look exactly like my sister except I am way shorter, have a less peachy voice, and put my hair in a ponytail. As for my clothes, well that is a surprise. Anyway, I think of what my sister has told me. It seems fairly, uh, unusual. She did not say when and if they will come and get me or what happens when Bowser finds out. I knew however that my sister could not take care of her kingdom properly with her being kidnapped every week. Besides, I have been stuck in this castle ever since I could remember and a change of scenery could be nice.

I closed my eyes not wanting to see my sister's triumphant face as I agree to her plan. I nod and shortly after I hear a squeal of delight. To annoy me further everyone except Toad was thanking me for agreeing to the plan. Now I know why Toad and Toadette were upset. You see Toadette is suppose to be my servant, but we act more like friends. Without me around Toadette really does not have much to do. To make matters worse Toadette will not have anyone to talk to. She will be alone in the castle because her brother will be with my sis. In concern I look towards Toad to see him looking the same way.

I exit the throne room and head straight to my room to see Toadette crying on my bed. I sit down next to her and try to cheer her up. After a few minutes she asks if I was going through with their plan. I nodded to her unwillingly. Although I had a plan for my dear old friend just in case something like this happened. I have saved up enough money for a nice vacation at Mushroom City. This way she can relax and be away from the palace. She always wanted to go there to shop so it will be a positive thing for us both. Both me and her getting a little vacation from politics and sis. As I tell her my plan she starts to reject it almost immediately. With more persuasion she finally agrees to it. While smiling she jumps off my bed and rushes out of my bedroom, to her brother to tell him the news. Now I sit and wait till the Mushroom Festival switch-a-roo begins.


	2. The 'Unexpected' Surprise

The 'Unexpected' Surprise

Today is the Mushroom Festival. An exciting day for many people in Mushroom Kingdom. It is a tribute to our favorite food here in the kingdom, the mushroom. Mushrooms of all kinds will be there; red mushrooms, green mushrooms, mega mushrooms, metal mushrooms, and so much more. To tell you the truth my favorite mushrooms are the red ones. They are always available in the kingdom and less expensive. Even the Mario bros. like them. Princess Peach likes the green ones however. They are more expensive and hard to find. Of course if you are a princess everything comes to you on a silver platter. Not me though, I prefer to be like a regular citizen. I buy what I need and perform when I can. Although performing will have to wait. Due to my dear sister's plan I have to play dress-up. You do not know how much I despise her right now. Of course I always have had unkind feelings towards her. Growing up she always got everything she wanted while I was and still am in the shadows. I bet most people do not know that I exist. Not today though, everyone will know 'me' or at least me disguised as Peach anyway. I just do not understand why nobody knows me. Of course the name Griffin is not common. Being named after a monster in Dry Dry Ruins does not help. I am actually quite nice though and less whiny than Peach. Oh well, time to get ready for the festival.

Till next time,

Griffin

Toadette comes in while I close my book. Both of us get ready for my leave. Getting a couple pairs of clothes, my book and pen, and my performing equipment. I bring this stuff everywhere. I will have plenty of space to put these items inside of one of Peach's dresses. You would be surprise how much she actually hides in them. Umbrellas, make-up, even extra clothes fit into her dresses. Why do people think she wears a ball room like dress; because it is in style? No.

After gathering these items we head down to the dressing room. Yes we do have a dressing room for special events like this one. As we walk into the room the Toads waste no time getting me prepared for the festival. In an hour I was ready for the festival. Although I had to use stilts to appear as tall as my sister. I look at Toadette to see her reaction. She looks quite pleased with the outcome of my transformation. We smile as we head out to the festival grounds in Toad Town.

I at least want to have some fun before I get kidnapped. As we arrive the whole town is bustling with excitement. I look around to see Luigi, Toadsworth, and Toad already enjoying the festival. With one hug Toadette went to spend time with her brother. As for me I went straight for my favorite stand, the red mushroom stand. As I ate a mushroom I got a tap on my shoulder. I look down to see Mario looking a tad nervous. He took out his hand and I grab it. Soon we were walking around the festival. I smile as he talks about his many adventures. Soon it is evening and the sun is starting to set. That is when disaster struck.

Out of nowhere Bowser's airships come and start Bob-ombing the place. Everyone was in a panic including myself. I heard Mario leave towards the ships, but I could not see him. The Bob-ombs unfortunately leave a smokescreen when they explode. I look around to see the smoke dissipating. This was due to a giant air ship in front of me. As I stare at it in amazement I see something jump from the ship right in front of me. That happens to be Bowser and he looks quite happy. When I try to run away he grabs a hold of my arm and laughs. The next thing I know I am on his ship. I do the only thing I know my sister would do.

"Help me Mario! Help me," I shouted in a Peach like voice.

Apparently Mario heard me because he was rushing to the ship. The smoke was no longer in the area as I see the destruction that fell upon the town. Buildings being burned down, toads running around in panic, and houses that provided comfort and safety are now demolished. I look one last time at the destruction on the town before turning to the Koopa King. I feel like an insect compared to him. You see I am the size of a toad normally and with these stilts on I feel just as small next to him. He is looking at Mario's futile attempt to catch up with the ship.

Laughing he says, "You won't get you precious Peach back this time Mario. I guarantee it!"

If only he knew he was kidnapping the wrong princess. He turns to two of his Koopa Troopers and jesters to me. They come and grab my hand, gently I must add, and take me to a room. I look around as they shut and lock the door. Pink is everywhere in the room. Pink bed, pink sofa, pink dressers, even the walls were pink. I do not know why my sister complains so much about Bowser kidnapping her. This room was made for HER. I can only imagine the room I will be staying in for who knows how long. I decide to go to bed as the trip to the Dark Land would take a while.


	3. The Reveal

The Reveal

Perhaps saying yes to my sister's plan was ridiculous. I have been trapped in a pink room for hours. The connecting bathroom was not any help because it was pink as well. How in mushrooms do find a pink toilet? Maybe this is part of Bowser's plan. To hypnotize me with pink. Not that pink is a bad color. It is okay, but not my favorite color. Orange is my favorite color. It is less girly and makes you feel happy. Green is right up there too. Even though I am excited to be out of the castle for once I actually miss the place. Always having the same routine is sort of like a security blanket. Knowing what to expect. I have no doubt in my mind that when Bowser finds out that I am not Princess Peach there will be chaos. I am just afraid to become fried Griffin. Hopefully he will not take the news that bad. It is getting hotter so have a feeling we will be landing soon. With any luck this is not my last entry.

Hopefully till next time,

Griffin

I shut my book and put it along with the pen in my sister's dress. I feel the ship slowing down till eventually it stops. Not even a second later the door unlocks to reveal Bowser himself. He takes my hand and guides me off the ship with me struggling to get him off. I have to remain as Peach like as possible so I don't get caught soon. I finally look around to see us entering a giant castle. I thought the one at home was big, but this castle is five times larger. I snap out of these thoughts and continue to struggle. Eventually we get to I suppose his throne room. He and a magikoopa started to talk while I look at the giant room. Made of grey bricks and having red decor everywhere. Everything is going well.

"That is not Princess Peach Bowser," the magikoopa says, "She acts as if she has never saw the castle before."

Busted is the first word that came into my mind. I guess not being out of the castle really has taken its toll on me. Now I have to deal with this situation as well as I can.

"What are you talking about Kamek," Bowser angrily snarls, "Of course this is the princess. We had a renovation done so she wouldn't expect to see the castle like this."

By now Bowser is stomping his feet flailing his arms around. I am just thankful he let my arm go before starting his tantrum. As he continued his rant both me and Kamek grew more fearful. Both of us know what he is capable of. Kamek attempts to calm him down while I stand there afraid. While ranting Bowser accidently pushed me to the ground. My stilts were revealed and it was too late to conceal them. The yelling stopped and I knew both Bowser and Kamek found out about my disguise. I look up to see Kamek looking quite upset while Bowser looking at me in a thinking mode. Suddenly Bowser snaps his fingers and has a smile on his face.

"I remember now. I guess the rumor was true that Peach has an almost identical sister," He said proudly, "What her name is I don't know. Could you tell us your name?"

I found it quite weird that he was acting so kind to me. Sis always described him as a stupid, merciless tyrant who had a short fuse. Not wanting to ruin my unusual luck I told him my name. He stood there thinking while Kamek tells him to get rid of me. To both Kamek and my surprise he walks to me and takes off my stilts. He offers his hand which I accept so now I am at my real height. He continues to think again while I grow more anxious by the second. Finally he speaks.

"As much as I would like to get rid of you I can't. Peach would kill me," he starts, "Instead of staying in Peach's room you'll stay in a guest bedroom. No, I won't hurt you. Although while you're here you might as well hang out with my kids, they're the same age as you ya know," He said in a stern voice, "Try and become friends with them. They're nicer that you think! As for kidnapping your sister, I can wait. I'm too tired to go all the way back to Mushroom Kingdom."

Well, he took this better than I thought he would. I smile towards him while I hear a thunk. Both Bowser and I look to see Kamek on the floor complaining about the whole situation with his broom in the air. Bowser and I look at each other and start laughing simultaneously. A magikoopa falling off of his broom, who hears of that! After the laughing dies down two hammer bros. are in the room ready to escort me to my temporary room. Before I exit the door I hear Bowser look towards me.

"Ya know kid, you aren't half bad," he says so I can hear.

I guess koopas are not as bad as I was told. While walking to my room I see many hallways and doors. Down one hallway I see eight of them. The hallway however is a dead end with one more door at the end of it. One hammer bro. opens the door to my room which I enter without them needing to tell me. I look around to see a green room with orange accent pieces around the room. I hear the door shut and lock, yet I do not mind . Having a terrifying day end with some happiness is the best. I lay on my temporary bed as I think of my little adventure. Slowly I doze to sleep. I wonder what tomorrow will bring.


	4. Lost in the Labyrinth

Note: All Koopaling appearances and attitudes are based on their latest appearance in New Super Mario Bros. Wii. I figure this is how they would most likely act. I will reference their old appearances and attitudes at different points too.

Only one koopaling is shown in this chapter. Can you guess which one it is?

Lost in the Labyrinth

Everyone needs a vacation at one point including me. I cannot help but wonder if anyone at the castle misses me. Toadette is probably shopping till she drops. I just hope she does not overfill her closet like she did last time. My closet ended up being hers from that point on. Well, ninety nine percent of it is hers anyway. As for my vacation, it has been different. My worry has only intensified since Bowser decided to let me stay. I believe him when he said he wouldn't hurt me. I am worried about meeting his kids however. I have heard of Bowser Jr. from my sister, but he said kids. As in more than one child. Strange that my sister never said anything about them. I hope at least one of them is nice; it would make my stay a bit better. I guess I will see soon though.

Till next time,

Griffin

I close my book just in time to hear a knock on the door. As I put my pen and book on the night stand an older koopa troopa walks in with a blanket on top of a cart. I immediately smell the different foods as he walks right in front of me. In one tug the blanket comes off to reveal a different array of foods. Boiled Yoshi eggs, bananas, an assortment of berries, extra crispy Cheep Cheep bacon, and some Moo Milk. I stare in awe over the food finally remembering that I have not eaten since the Mushroom Festival. Nodding my head toward the older koopa I dig into the meal that was giving to me. As I eat I look up to see the old koopa smiling at me. His unusual brown eyes look at me with pride and satisfaction. It makes me believe he made the meal himself. He also has white eyebrows and a white beard that goes down to his shoulders. I do not think other koopas normally have beards. I turn my eyes back to the delicious meal in front me and continue eating.

"I'm glad you are enjoying the meal I prepared for you. My name is Noko I'll be your butler for your stay at the castle," Noko says in a lower tone voice, "Bowser has requested for you to eat in your room for breakfast. He is telling his children about you at the moment. He is just ensuring you will be treated properly at the castle. The eight of them can be… a handful a times. Be warned however, they are Bowser's kids and can have quite a temper," he says with concern, " Anyway, you are free to move about the castle, just be careful of the lava. I'll take the cart back to the kitchen now. "

I notice that I have finished eating my food and hand him the cart. With one last smile he takes the cart and exits the room while closing the door. Getting off of my bed I grab my clothes from a dresser drawer and walk to the adjacent bathroom. It is a simple bathroom. It has a sink, toilet, shower, and a towel rack with two towels on it. Placing my clothes down on the counter I get into the shower. Soon enough I exit the shower and dry myself off. I put on my clothes and go into my bedroom. I decide to get some of my performing equipment, just in case. After I get my items I go to the mirror next to the bathroom door. Nothing to out of the ordinary. I look like my sister minus the makeup, dress, crown, and clothes. I see myself in my regular outfit, black jeans with a white shirt and a red tie. Nodding at my acceptable appearance I finally decide to go out of my room. After shutting my door I look at the eight doors in the hallway deciding that they were most likely Bowser's kids rooms. While exiting the hallway I decide to attempt to get to know the castles' labyrinth of hallways.

Unfortunately after a few minutes I am officially lost. As I look around the castle attempting to find my room I notice lava squirting out of missing parts of the floor. No wonder Noko said to be careful. I have a feeling that the Mario Bros. are to blame. They get a bit upset at the koopas that are just following orders. Their hammers are a force to be reckoned with, at least that is what I heard. Suddenly I bump into something and land straight on my butt. Looking up I see a tall koopa who appears to be wearing glasses. He also has four fangs and green hair that is almost the size of me. As he mumbled to himself he grabbed my hand and helps me back on my feet.

He turns around and whispers, "Sorry I was thinking of my next invention. I didn't think I would see you this far away from our rooms."

After noticing his green shell with bluish-purplish rings around his spikes I tap his shoulder. As he turns around I smile to say it was no big deal. Getting that I was okay he smiles back.

"Wow, you are short like dad said. I thought he was being overdramatic. Hey, I bet the others would love to meet you. Let's go see them," he says, "By the way my name is Iggy. I already know your name Princess Griffin."

He grabs my hand and leads me in the opposite direction I was going. Great, I was getting myself even more lost. Of course you would think you would see a bunch of koopas running around. Ha, I wish. As we go down the hallways and corridors I also notice his spiked cuffs on his wrist, like his dads. The more we ran around the castle the more tired I got. Iggy seemed just fine however. He must be energetic if he can keep going like this. As we run towards his siblings I cannot help but wonder what is in store for me next.


	5. Easy to Hard

I wanted to post these two chapters together. Here you go!

* * *

Easy to Hard

Ever get a day where you are too tired to move? For me that day seems like today. Iggy pulled me all over the castle yesterday trying to find his missing siblings. Apparently he forgot that they went out to get groceries. Either that or it was a very unusual prank. After he remembered where they were he decided to bring me to the game room. That room had every game arena known to existence. Baseball, football, tennis, volleyball, dodge ball, pool, darts, soccer, and so much more. Iggy said that this is where his siblings usually hang out. He also said that is where Bowser and Bowser Jr. train for competitions, no wonder they are so good! Iggy said he would get me first thing in the morning so he could find his siblings. Nice koopa, wonder if his siblings are.

Till next time,

Griffin

I close my book and put it along with my pencil away on the nightstand. Noko already served me breakfast so I was just waiting for Iggy to come. My usual attire of black jeans, a white shirt, and red tie was on and I stashed a few of my performing items into my pockets. I decide to lie on my bed till Iggy gets here. All of a sudden Iggy burst into the room laughing like a maniac. He startled me so much that I fell off my bed onto the floor. I get up with Iggy mumbling apologies to me. After making sure I was okay I look up to Iggy seeing him excited.

"I got some of my siblings to head to the game room so you could meet them. They seemed very excited to see you," he says, "Wendy, Roy, Ludwig, and Junior won't be there however. They said they would meet you tomorrow."

He grabs my hand and leads me out of my room. Going through the many hallways it takes to get to the game room we finally arrive. He opens the door to reveal the larger than life room. He lead me to the tennis courts were we see a light blue koopa shell with blue rings around the spikes and a blue Mohawk coming out of a green head. The small koopa turned around to reveal two fangs and a blue star on the side of his head. He looks a bit nervous, but gives me a hand to shake. I shake his hand and he starts to talk.

"Hi… My name is Larry. I hope we can be good friends," He says, "Want to play tennis? I need some practice."

I look at Iggy while he smiled and nodded. Larry returned the smile and ran to get the equipment. Iggy mumbled that he was the second youngest and that he loved sports. Larry came back and a game of tennis commenced. He ended up winning 10 to 1. I am actually quite surprise that I made a point. I am not that good at any sport, not that I have been able to try any. After the game the three of us went to the dodge ball court. There an even smaller koopa greeted us. He has two orange bars on the side of his head. His Mohawk had three colors which are yellow, pink, and blue which repeats then ends in a long yellow ponytail with an orange tip. With his Mohawk he is my height, unless you count the circus ball he was balancing on. He also had an orange shell with yellow rings around his spikes. His eyes were unusually crossed. He rolled up to me, shook my hand, and rolled off to who knows where.

"Lemmy is strange. He does not usually hang around the castle. He stays in his room, but he is always around at dinner," Iggy tells me.

Larry nods and tells us he is leaving. We say good bye, but I notice he looks relieved. I did not think I was that bad. Iggy and I walk up to a boxing ring with a brown koopa inside that has a black shell with white rings around his spikes. His head is white and has a strange grey star on his left eye. His four fangs were easy to spot as he started talking.

"Hey you're that girl King Dad was talking about. I am Morton. Wow you are pretty. Of course you are your related to Princess Peach. What is with your outfit? Not even king dad wears a tie. How come you are looking at me strange. I'm not doing anything am I? Do I look weird or something? Hey Iggy do I look weird? Hey where are you going. Come back," Morton says as Iggy drags me away from the arena.

Fortunately the talking stopped. Morton should just talk the Mario Bros. into giving up, he has the vocal cords to do it. I am not sure where we are now. Looks like a science lab or something.

"I thought you would want to see my room. It's two rooms down from your room on the left. Just come visit me if you need anything. When Noko gets into cooking he doesn't seem to notice anything else. I guess the easier siblings are out of the way. The others are not as nice. They get bad tempers real quick. You can stay and watch me do my experiments if you want," Iggy says.

He looks at me and I nod. Smiling he starts to work on a gizmo of some sort. I watch wondering what it is suppose to be. I guess tomorrow will be an interesting day.


	6. The Polite, the Upset, the Bully, & Pain

The Polite, the Upset, the Bully, and the Pain

To think I would be thrown into a dungeon by Bowser or his kids seems like a distant memory now. The Koopalings, as Iggy calls his siblings, did not seem that bad. Larry came to Iggy's room and hung out with us for a while. I even got to perform a little. Of course Iggy knew it was all illusions and trickery, but kept his mouth shut for his brother. I like making people amazed with my magic tricks. Being a magician is my dream job. Of course when you are a princess you do not need a job. I like doing it anyway. I wonder if Princess Peach is making a plan to get me. She always tends to forget that I exist. I guess it would not matter too much. Iggy has been a good friend to hang out with and Larry has been the kid brother I always wanted. I am not sure what to think of Morton or Lemmy. Both seem nice yet odd in their own ways. I am pretty excited about meeting the other Koopalings and Junior. Apparently Junior and his family do not consider Junior a Koopaling. It must be due to him being way younger than the rest. Oh well.

Till next time,

Griffin

I get a knock on my door as I put my book and pen on my nightstand. The door opens to reveal Lemmy on his ball. He rolls up to my bed and hands me a note. I read through the information on the note and notice Lemmy is still there. After reading the note completely I understand why he stayed. Iggy wrote saying something in the game room broke and he had to fix it for his dad so he asked Lemmy to show me around. Smiling at my friends note I look up to see Lemmy reading my book. After a few more awkward moments he sets the book down and rolls to the door. I follow him leaving the note on my bed.

After going through many hallways we arrive at a large door. Lemmy opens it to reveal a garden of torture. The only plants that were there were Piranha Plants. There was a wide pathway for us to continue going, but with the plants trying to eat me I did not want to move. Lemmy grabs my hand and smiles at me. Soon we were walking around the Piranha Plants like they were nothing. Soon we came across a blue koopa shell with orange rings around the spikes and crazy blue hair. The koopa was watering the Piranha Plants. He turned around to reveal blue eyebrows and a single fang in the center of his mouth.

"Hello Princess Griffin. It is a pleasure to finally meet you. I am Ludwig von Koopa and the oldest Koopaling you will meet. My room is to the first door to the right of your room and my brother Lemmy is the first door on the left if you ever need us," Ludwig states, "If you excuse me I must be going. King Dad needs me to help him make a plan to kidnap your sister, again."

He shakes my hand and like that he was gone. I looked at Lemmy quite confused to see him rolling off to our next destination. Panicking I rush to catch up with him. Soon we were out of the garden and heading down to the game room. Suddenly a koopa in pink heels with a red beaded necklace came storming towards us. Her head was yellow and had a polka-dotted bow on it. She also had a pink shell with grey rings around her spikes and two rings around her wrist. As she comes toward us Lemmy got me out of her path. As she walks past she mumbles about money. Soon she is out of sight.

"That is my sister Wendy. She usually is shopping. Come on we need to meet Roy and Junior," Lemmy says.

Finally we arrive at a door I remember, the Game Room. We are walking to an arena when I notice Iggy fixing a go-kart with Bowser yelling at him. For a second I thought I saw a mini Bowser next to them. Oh well. We arrive at the boxing ring to see a pink headed koopa with a purple shell with maroon rings around the spikes. He was wearing maroon sunglasses and had two fangs. He sees us coming and waves at us. As soon as we arrive he pushes Lemmy off of his ball and starts laughing. Lemmy seemed dazed by his fall. This got me very upset.

"How dare you do that! Do you know how much time and effort it takes to balance on one of those things? He is a Koopaling just like you so show some respect," I yell at him.

He shrugs his shoulders and goes away. Appalled by his brother's behavior I grab Lemmy's hand and get him on his feet. Just like that he is on his ball yet again. Smiling he leads me back to where I saw Iggy. Just then Iggy appears with the miniature Bowser I saw earlier. No wonder his name is Bowser Junior, he looks like his dad!

"Hi, I'm Bowser Jr. Me, dad, and Ludwig are planning to steal Momma Peach so don't get in our way," Bowser Jr. tells me.

He then runs to me and stomps on my foot and runs away. Now my foot is in pain and I am even more agitated. Noticing my pain Iggy tends to my foot while Lemmy, with an angry look on his face, pursues his brother. So much for meeting everyone without getting hurt. At least I met all of them.


	7. Game Day

Game Day

To think a few days ago I met all of the Koopalings and Junior. Iggy and I have been best buds since we met. Larry and Ludwig have asked me a bunch of questions, which I do not mind. They also have been inviting me to play games in the Game Room which I accept, but I always lose. Wendy and Roy seem to be avoiding me due to how I never see them. I have seen Morton every once in a while talking to a guard who I am pretty sure had ear plugs on. He is a nice guy, but he needs to stop obsessively talking. Bowser Jr. is always in the throne room with his father. Making plans to kidnap my sister probably. Lemmy has been out of his room a tad bit more. At least that is what Iggy says. Lemmy is the one to show me around the castle. I have learned how to get to a few places like the kitchen and Game Room. I like to help out in the kitchen every so often. Turns out Noko is the head chef and does not mind the extra help.

Till next time,

Griffin

I close my book and put it on my dresser along with my pen. Looking at the breakfast I made I start to eat. I was nothing much just boiled Yoshi eggs and extra crispy Cheep Cheep bacon. After finishing my breakfast I decide to take a shower. When I am done with my shower I get dress and head out to my room. I am quite surprised to see Ludwig on my bed waiting for me. Ludwig has never been in my room since I got here. He notices me, gets off my bed, and grabs my hand.

"I deeply apologize for the scare I probably gave you, but King Dad wanted me to come get you," He explains as we exit my room, "You see the Mushroom Kingdom has a Kart tournament tomorrow and King Dad and Bowser Jr. are going to be competitors. As a result of this he has asked all of us to help them get prepared. So, all of us are going to race various tracks to help them be prepared. For one reason or another King Dad wants you to participate as well."

By now we were out of the castle and a good distance away from it as well. After a few more minutes we finally caught up with the others. Everyone was examining or fixing their kart. I thought it was pretty cool that each kart not only looked different, but had a piece of their personality as well. Like Iggy's kart looked sophisticated while Lemmy's looked like his circus ball and Larry's has tennis rackets on the side of his blue car. Ludwig's kart had music notes along with a stereo so he could listen to his music while Roy's red kart has skulls, chains, and spikes just about everywhere and Wendy's kart was pink, but had gold coins and jewelry attached to the kart. Morton's kart was black and had a white M's on the side. I thought their karts were cool. I have already seen Bowser and Juniors karts from the previous tournament so I did not pay much attention to them.

"There you two are! Good thing you got here right on time or we would have started without you. Princess Griffin let me show you to your kart," Bowser said.

Bowser lead me a little bit away from the others were a white blanket was on top of a kart. He pulled the blanket to reveal an orange kart. On the sides it had a wand along with some magic cards. On the hood however, there was a picture of a creature who shares the same name as me. You see a Griffin is half Rex half Dry Bones like creature. It is hardly seen but living in Dry Dry Ruins may help it hide. Looking at my kart I feel so excited to race with the others. One problem though, I have no idea how to drive one of these things or the rules. Noticing my confusion Bowser starts explaining the rules to me. After a little lecture we all line up to race. I get in my kart and I feel the urge to go fast. As soon as the flag in front of us moves the ten of us take off.

Getting items and staying on the course is all I care about. I am not last though, Morton went to fast when the flag moved and ended up crashing into the first turn. He did not look happy. Soon I caught up to Roy who now realized that putting heavy chains on his kart was not the best idea. As I turn a corner I hit a ? block to reveal a Mega Mushroom. Using its power I get bigger and flatten Wendy, Larry, and then almost Lemmy before I am back to my normal size. Sixth out of ten, I can do better. Second lap comes around with me and Lemmy fighting for fifth. Both of us hit a ? block. Lemmy uses his Items, triple bananas that are all thrown in front of me. I miss two yet ran over the last banana. I decide to use my item after I ran over the banana, lightning. Suddenly Lemmy was small and easy to pass. I passed Bowser Jr. and was just behind Iggy before the others got big again. Fourth out of ten, good yet not the best. Last Lap is finally here.

"Hey Griff, I was wondering when you were going to show up," Iggy says to me.

Smiling me and Iggy battle it out. I inch out in front of Iggy just in front of the finish line to get third. All of a sudden Bowser Jr. Passes in front of me and Iggy with Golden Mushroom power to take third. Fourth out of ten, just fine.


	8. Feelings Erupt

Feelings Erupt

It has been a while since I have been kidnapped. To tell you the truth it does not feel like I have been. The Koopalings have been so nice to me, minus Roy and Wendy. To think that before this I thought all Koopas were bad. I guess it was a good thing I got kidnapped. I have a bunch of friends, an awesome room, and Bowser has actually temporarily stopped trying to kidnap my sister. The Kart Tournament actually ended well, Bowser second to Mario and Junior in fifth right behind Toadette. I guess Bowser was so happy he forgot about my sister. I would not know personally about love, but I am pretty sure that kidnapping someone is not the best way to win her heart. Anyway, Bowser Jr. seems to be getting along with me and has actually asked me to play with him in the Game Room. To be honest I get beat every time, but I am getting better. Larry, Morton, and Ludwig have come in from time to time and we played a friendly game. Iggy has been hard at work on whatever he is inventing. Let's hope it gets done soon.

Till next time,

Griffin

I close my book and set it and my pen on my bed. Today would be a challenging day for me; everyone I know will be gone. Noko is getting groceries while Bowser, Junior, and the Koopalings are going "shopping". I was invited to go, but refused after hearing that they were planning my sister's kidnap. I may hate her, but she is my sister. Deciding to practice my game skills, I walked out of my room into familiar hallways. I finally arrived at the Game Room and went straight for the air hockey arena. Unlike most air hockey this was the size an actual hockey arena that you can glide on. It literally is like you are walking on air. Getting the proper gear on I grab my stick and puck and head into the arena. This is going to be fun.

After an hour on the field I leave and go to my favorite sports arena. With two goals, no goalie, and no opponent I decide to enhance my skills. To be clear soccer is the only sport that I have been able to be good at. The field was completely covered in grass even with no direct sunlight. With that said I decide to practice shots. After a few minutes I heard a door shut. This is odd because the maids refuse to clean the Game Room until nighttime when Junior will not mess it up. Putting the ball back I head to the noise. I exit the room to hear footsteps walking away. Curiosity leads me towards the steps till I arrived in a familiar hallway. The hallway my room is in. Going past the eight doors I stop. I hear mumbling in the right door closest to my room. Remembering what Ludwig said I know whose room it is. When exiting my room it is on the left so it is Lemmy's room. Knocking first I open the door.

To my surprise Lemmy was in his room crying on his bed. Being slightly confused I make my way past his circus balls and arrive at his bed. Sitting on it I debate whether to wait for him to stop or to interrupt him. I do not have to though for he stops and looks at me. Seeing pain in his crossed eyes I decide I should speak my mind.

"You should know you are an admirable koopa," I start off, "To be able to face the Mario Bros. is truly a brave quality. Balancing on a circus ball is quite a challenge, I know, I have tried. You are worth just as much as your brothers and sister. You have a wonderful personality to boot. If this is about your height or Roy making fun of you, don't fret. You have a bunch of qualities that make you a genuine circus performer."

I know have his full attention. He seems slightly cheered up. It seems me and Lemmy have more in common with each other than I thought. Maybe that is why he stays in his room, to avoid Roy.

"In all reality I have a Roy in my life to, my sister. She may not be rude, but she is mean to me in a way," I say, "When growing up my sister was not really around. Our parents were focused on having her rule the kingdom that they forgot about me. Always being the best, always getting what she wants. If it wasn't for Toadette I would probably have run away. I have never been outside of the castle till your dad kidnapped me. I guess that is why I am happy. To not be in her shadow feels great. It's your turn to get out of your families shadow too. Perhaps being in the circus and performing magic is our way of getting back at them. Bet they don't like that."

I smile at him while he nods his head like a bobble head. He gets off his bed and offers his hand. Taking it, I get off as well. I tower over him as he runs to find a circus ball. Getting on it he rolls back to me. Funny that he is now my height. He looks determined now and rolls out of his room. Taking that as our conversation is done; I leave his room and shut his door. I return to my room to get a little nap before everyone comes back.


End file.
